


A Real Pet

by septimalShenanigans



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septimalShenanigans/pseuds/septimalShenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Nation's backstory's backstory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for reference to animal cruelty.

There was a stray cat in the yard. No, not just stray—feral.

Maybe deep down, the eight-year-old boy was aware of seeing himself in its lone hissing fear; but mostly he decided to tame it for something to do.

It took only patience and chicken scraps. Ten meters away, then five, then three.

He never would have touched the cat; it was filthy. But his father noticed the project and, fearing for his health anyway, had it drowned.

“Rufus, how would you like a real pet?”

This was why he hated his father: the assumption that he didn’t know.


End file.
